


You Want Me

by edxwin_elric



Series: Royai Smut Week 18 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Innocence, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Alternate universe where Riza is a waitress at a bar, and Roy is the attractive bartender/her boss.





	You Want Me

**_Riza_ **

This is getting out of hand. I mean, he has to know what he’s doing to me…looking at me like that. And I know it isn’t by mistake since he’s given me that look—that sexy, _smouldery_ look _—_ every single time I’ve gone to pick up my drink orders from him. Which, since it’s Friday night, has been _a lot_. Seriously, my panties are so wet it’s getting hard to walk normal. I don’t know how much more I can take.

I glance over at him where he’s standing behind the bar—as he does, being the bartender and all. He’s cleaning a glass when his eyes meet mine— _again_ —his hands never even pausing in their gentle caress of the glassware. I look away quickly, pretending to check my apron, before he has the chance to start eye-fucking me.

Though, I guess, foreplay might be more accurate. But still. I can’t be doing that at work. Maybe I should just ask Rebecca to grab all my orders for the rest of the night. I can work the floor alone. It’ll be fine.

Except she’d want an explanation, and that would just lead down an even more perilous path than the one I’m already on. The only thing worse than being sexually attracted to your boss is your boy-crazy best friend knowing about it. Particularly since, with her track record, Becks would find a way to lock us in the storage room together or something just to speed up the inevitable.

God. Is it inevitable? I’ve only been working here two weeks, but every time we’re in the same room together it’s like there’s this tension between us. This palpable something that makes it hard to breathe. And hard to keep my clothes on.

“You should just fuck him and get it over with.”

I jerk upright and glance at the person speaking. It’s a customer at a booth. On their phone. Not talking to me. I exhale slowly and try to calm my racing heart. I thought for sure I was made.

“You okay, Riza?”

I turn to find the real Rebecca looking at me with worry all over her face.

“Um, yeah.” I shake my head, laughing nervously. “I just zoned out for a second.”

“Well, your order is up.” She nods to the bar, and I freeze, my mouth going dry.

“Um…” I glance at her carefully, my cheeks getting hot. “Do you think you could grab it? I…”

Her head tilts as she studies me, and I can practically hear the gears turning behind her eyes.

“You what?” she prompts.

“Nothing.” I shift my weight. “I just…”

My eyes betray me, snapping to the object of my discomfort, and hers follow automatically.

“Roy?” She frowns, giving me a side-eye. “You don’t want to get your order because of him?”

“Sort of?” I bite my lip, and she faces me fully.

“What did he do? He didn’t chew you out, did he?” She sighs and keeps on going before I get the chance to speak. “That man. I know he has a short fuse, but he’s got to get control of his temper.”

“What?” I blink. “No. It’s not… He didn’t do that.”

“Oh. Then what…” She searches my face, which is blushing even more now, and I see the light go on over her head. “Ah!” she lets out a small scream and immediately claps her hand over her mouth. “Oh my God!” she squeals from behind it. “You—and he—you want to–”

Her eyes zip back and forth between us, and I groan. “Quiet down, will you? It’s nothing.”

I should just walk out. Quit. I mean, I can’t keep working here. Not now that Rebecca knows.

“Riza Hawkeye. You want to _fuck our boss?”_ she asks, her tone filled with glee. “And you think that’s ‘nothing?’”

“No,” I lie on a hiss. “I… It’s not like that.”

“Ooh. What’s it like? Oh. My God. _Did you already fuck him?_ ”

“Rebecca!” I glare at her.

“Well?”

“No. Of course not. He’s my boss.”

“We work at a bar,” she counters, waving a hand out. “There’s no fraternization laws here. If you want to jump on that train, I say go for it.”

“Stop,” I whisper.

“But, I’d do it soon…” She nods to the leggy brunette in the booth next to us who is making eyes at the bar. “Before it leaves the station.”

“I’m going to get my order,” I mutter, walking away.

“I bet it runs all night,” she calls after me, keeping up with her annoying train analogy. “You can ride it ‘til daybreak!”

I shoot a warning look at her over my shoulder before turning around to grab the tray of beers. I jump when I find the object of our conversation standing directly on the opposite side of the bar from me.

“Riza.”

“Uh, Roy,” I choke.

God, why does he do this to me?

“Do you need a break?” He crosses his arms over his chest, causing his arm muscles to bulge against the sleeves of his shirt.

Damn, that’s hot. I bet he knows it, too.

“Riza?”

“Hmm?” I blink, my face going up in flames. “Oh, no,” I answer quickly, remembering his question. “I get off in fifteen minutes, so–”

“You don’t close tonight?” He frowns, and I reach for my tray.

The frat boys who just sat down in my section are getting rowdy, and I need to get these drinks out.

“You made the schedule,” I murmur. “Don’t you know?”

His eyebrows rise, and I turn and head for my table before he can communicate anything else—verbal or not.

The next few minutes pass at light speed, and suddenly I’m cashing out, giving a passing greeting to Maria as she clocks in as my replacement. I untie my apron and take it to the storage room, where I grab my bag, before heading toward the back exit. I stop with my hand on the release bar and look over my shoulder.

I can’t do this. Something has gotta give. Either I need to quit or…

Or Rebecca is right. I have to just do it and get it over with. Well, that or he’ll fire me when I bring it up. Either way this is going to end. Tonight. I can’t keep working here with all this unspoken stuff going on.

Turning on my heel, I stalk back out onto the floor. Dave is behind the bar. He must’ve come in right after Maria to take over as bartender. So where is Roy? Surely, he didn’t leave already…

The office.

Without looking at anyone, I slip behind the bar and down the hallway to the left. The office is the last room on the right. The heavy oak door is shut when I get there, so I knock.

“Come in.” His deep voice sends shivers down my spine.

With a trembling hand, I grab the handle and release the latch.

“Riza?” He looks up at me from his desk when I enter, surprise flashing across his face. “What are you still doing here?”

I quickly shut the door behind me and clutch my purse tight.

“I…” I swallow, and take a deep breath, walking further into the room. “I need to speak with you.”

“Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow,” he responds quietly. “I know you’re tired. Go home.”

I glance at the door and consider leaving, but…I already made it this far.

“I’m afraid I can’t obey that order, sir,” I bite out, nerves wracking my body.

“Oh?”

“See, I…” I take another step toward him and pause, the reality of what I’m about to do making my chest tight.

“Riza?”

 _Oh God._ What have I done? Is it too late to stop this train wreck? I mean, he was probably just flirting. Guys do that. Especially in bars! Just because he looked at me a certain way doesn’t mean he wants my naked ass in his bed.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” I whisper, turning toward the door. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait.” He’s out of his chair and rounding the desk before I can take a step. “Don’t leave. Tell me what this is about.”

“I…” I stare at a spot on his chest and gather my nerve. “I want you.”

“What?” He frowns. “Speak up. I didn’t catch that.”

“I…I want you,” I announce louder, bracing myself.

“You want me?” There’s traces of humor in his words, and I feel blood rush to my face, along with the even more unwelcome feeling of tears in my throat.

God. This is humiliating. I should’ve just made a dumb excuse and left before—

“I want you, too, Riza.” His voice changes suddenly, dropping an octave, his mouth going to my ear. “I’ve been thinking about it all night.”

“What?” I gasp.

“I wasn’t sure you’d go for it,” he continues softly. “But I was hoping…”

“Wait. Roy, I…”

His lips land on mine before I can finish, and I moan into his mouth. This wasn’t how I thought this would go, but… _God_. I’m not complaining so far. His hands slide into my hair, pulling out my ponytail, and I whimper. How is he so good at this?

Suddenly, he stops, and I let out a small cry.

“Do you want to do this here? Or back at my place?”

“Here?” I frown, my brain foggy from the kiss. “Wait. _Here_?” Like _have sex here_ here?

He glances toward the desk, and I know that is _exactly_ what he means.

“Your place,” I wheeze, choking on air.

God. If we did it here and Rebecca found out… Even if she didn’t I’d never be able to come to work again.

“Well, then let’s go.”

The next thing I know, he’s got my hand, and he’s dragging me out the side door to the office. He leads me to his car and opens the door for me before guiding me inside. I’m too busy freaking out to worry about my own car, and how I’ll get it home. In fact, I don’t think about anything, really, besides this crazy turn of events, until I’m standing in his bedroom.

It’s dark, the only light is the moon spilling in through the window. I start to look around when he touches my wrist, and I jump.

“Riza?” he calls my name, and I look over at him.

“Yes?”

“Are you with me?” His hand slides up my arm and over my shoulder where his thumb starts teasing at the skin of my neck, making me shudder.

“Yes,” I answer softly, nodding.

“I knew you wanted me, you know,” he says gently, dropping his other hand to my waist. His hands still, and I meet his eyes. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” he doesn’t ask it with the sex voice, which tells me he’s sincere.

“Yeah…okay,” I murmur before adding, “Don’t stop, Roy.”

I gasp as his fingers move up my side, inside my top. He grins and lifts it higher, lowering his other hand to help. “I knew before you did,” he tells me, the velvet back in his voice. “Saw it in your eyes while you were working the floor. And even before that. In your interview.”

“I…”

“Were you wet, sitting there in that chair?” His lips brush my neck, and I shut my eyes. “If I’d run my fingers up under your skirt, would I have found a damp spot on your panties?”

“Yes,” I gasp as his hands reach behind me, unhooking my bra. “I was wet.”

“Are you wet now?”

“Y-yes.” My cheeks burn at the admission, but I can’t lie to him.

Not like this.

I hiss when the cups slide away from my chest, a cool draft brushing over my nipples. I feel them tighten at the same time his thumbs roll over them.

“How bad do you want me, Riza?”

I grab at his shoulders, anything I can use as an anchor as he toys with me.

“Bad enough to risk your job?” He pinches my hardened buds between his fingers, and I take a hitched breath. “Bad enough you’ll do anything?”

I moan, and suddenly my top is gone, flung somewhere behind me. I’m instantly tempted to cover my nakedness, but he doesn’t give me the chance. He grabs both my wrists and lifts them above my head. At the same time, his sexy, smirking mouth drops to my left breast, pulling the peak inside.

I forget how to breathe as his tongue laps over me. It’s as if the warm wet there is traveling straight from his mouth to my pussy, where I feel myself getting more damp by the second. God, I’m going to have to throw these panties away. I doubt I’ll ever get all my juices out of them.

He tugs at my nipple with his teeth, making me squeal. I feel him smile against me as he starts walking me back. Toward the bed. My knees hit the side, and I go down. His head comes with me. His hands let go of my arms only to grab me around my ribs and haul me deeper onto the mattress.

“Roy!” I choke out as he shifts until his hips are between my thighs. He settles on top of me, his mouth never leaving my breasts.

One of my newly-freed hands goes into his hair as he starts to suck with gusto. The other grabs at the back of his shirt and yanks it up, exposing his shoulders and the dip in his spine that disappears into his jeans.

“Off me,” he grunts, sitting up, my aching boob falling out of his mouth.

I help, shoving at the material until he uses one arm and pulls it over his head, throwing it aside.

All of the sudden, there’s no air in the room. I try to inhale but I can’t. All I can do is stare at his gorgeous, toned pecs. And God…how does he have those abs? He stands behind a bar all day. Not even. Just part of the day, and the rest he sits at a desk…

“You can touch, if you want,” he murmurs, his mouth connecting with the sensitive spot behind my ear.

And moving lower.

My hand is shaking when I brush against him. His skin is hot and hard with muscle. I start to do it again when I stop. He got to taste mine, so it’s only fair. I lean in and run my tongue up the line between his chest muscles. He jerks, but doesn’t stop tonguing my neck, so I keep going. I tentatively put a hand on his ribs before focusing my attention on his nipple. It gets hard against my tongue, and his hand slides into my hair and tugs roughly.

I start to switch to the other side when suddenly my pants are undone and his hand is cupping me between my legs. Over my panties.

“Roy,” I hiss, but he makes a hushing sound in my ear.

His lips move over my collar bone, and his hand squeezes gently. His middle finger presses in, forcing the fabric up between my pussy lips.

“Wet,” he murmurs, his hips shifting.

It’s then I feel it. Hard and hot against my thigh. The bulge in his pants.

I want to jerk away at the same time I want to hold it in my hand. I’ve…I’ve never touched one before. Not like that. And I’ve only seen glimpses. My only boyfriend—who broke up with me over a year ago, was only interested in straight vanilla sex. With no foreplay or…touching beforehand.

In hindsight, he was probably small down there, and embarrassed about it. I get the impression from the behemoth pulsing against my leg that Roy is not. In fact, I’m getting concerned about it busting his zipper.

I move my hand from his ribs down to the space between us. I reach the waistband of his jeans and start feeling for the zipper. I freeze when the hand over my panties moves up and slides back down inside of them.

“Damn, Riza,” he grunts against me, his fingers exploring me.

My breaths start coming in short pants, and I can feel the wet between my legs slowly trailing down to my ass. My legs are shaking. Oh, God. I think I might come from this.

“Are you close?” He looks up at me with surprise, and I turn my head.

He hasn’t even put a finger inside of me. Or so much as touched my clit, and I’m on the edge. I feel humiliated tears lodge in my throat.

“It’s been a long time,” I whisper, still not looking at him.

“Hey, it’s okay.” His hand slides out from between my legs, and he props up on an elbow, looking down at me. “Don’t be embarrassed, Riza,” he goes on softly. “This is supposed to be about both of us. I _want_ you to come. As many times as I can make you.”

I blink, the kindness in his words shocking me. I didn’t think he’d be so…

“I’m close,” I murmur.

“Do you want to come now? Or with me inside of you?”

I suck in air because what kind of question is that? How am I supposed to answer? I… I don’t know enough to know—

“Riza. Take your time. It’s okay.” He strokes my hair back, and I release a slow breath.

“With you inside me,” I decide carefully.

I’m not sure I’ve ever come during sex before. Only after…if he gave me the time.

“Then we need to get you out of these clothes.”

I barely have time to process his words before my pants and underwear are strewn somewhere across the room. I start to feel shy about being exposed to him like this when I notice what he’s doing.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he undoes his jeans and pushes them down. Along with his boxers. I prop up on my elbows and stare as he springs free.

“Oh my God.”

He looks up at my awed whisper and glances back down at his huge cock standing loud and proud at attention. He’s smirking, but I don’t care. I can’t look away from his dick. My heart skips a beat at the idea that _that_ is going to be inside me. It’s thick and veiny with a bulbous red tip. A small drip of moisture is running down the side of it. I bite my lip as a similar trail trickles down between my legs.

“Condom,” he mutters, turning and reaching for his discarded jeans.

My lungs seize up at the sight of his raised, perfect ass. Hot damn those cheeks are toned. The image of them clenching tight as he comes inside of me makes my needy pussy squeeze violently.

“Hurry, Roy,” I moan, widening my legs as he climbs back onto the bed.

“Fuck, you’re so ready for me.”

His finger dips into my slick folds, and I throw my head back against the pillows. He does it again with a feathery touch and my elbows give out, my back landing on the bed. He lowers his chest over mine, and I gasp when I feel the head of his cock push between my sensitive lips.

“How do you want it?” he breathes into my ear. “Fast or slow?”

“Fast,” I blurt, my arms locking around his torso. “Hurry, Roy.”

He pushes in, and my back bows off the bed at his size. He starts pumping, pulling all the way out and sinking all the way back in each time, and I feel my legs start shaking. He picks up the pace a little and starts grinding with each thrust. I moan, my fingernails digging into his back, and my knees come up to cradle his hips, holding tight.

“Harder, Roy,” I groan, and he grunts into my neck.

All at once, his hand is around my leg, pulling it away from him, and he moves it out to the side, and up toward my shoulder. He drives his cock in again, and I cry out—the change in position making him go deeper and hit the back of my channel.

“I thought you were close,” he rasps, as his hips slam into me.

“I…I was,” I whimper. “But…”

He makes a sound low in his throat, and he lets go of my leg. His hand moves up my thigh and brushes the place where we’re joined.

“Look down, Riza,” he orders, and I force my head up, so I can.

His fingers are split on either side of his thrusting cock. I stare at it disappearing into me before coming back out, each time glistening with my juices. Suddenly, his middle finger is bent, the knuckle pressing between my lips up against my clit.

“ _Oh. Oh God._ ”

I barely feel it coming before it’s on me. I scream as it hits—my back arching, my toes curling, my fingernails dragging against his skin. My pussy convulses wildly, and at the same time he buries his cock deep inside of me, and I feel it jerking as he comes.

After it ends, he collapses on top of me, his still-hard dick inside of me, and we both gasp into the silence. Finally, he sits back and eases himself out of me.

“I’m gonna clean up,” he says hoarsely. “There’s, uh, t-shirts in the dresser if you want to borrow one.”

I blink at his back as he disappears into the adjoining bathroom. Does he expect me to stay overnight? I… Shit. I don’t have my car. I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to. Maybe I could call a cab…

I glance over at the clock. Three am. I’m not getting a cab at this hour. Besides, it would cost everything I made tonight to afford it. Roy doesn’t exactly live close to my studio.

Resigned to my sudden sleeping arrangements, I scoot off the bed, ignoring the twinge between my legs, and cross to the dresser. The first drawer I open is underwear. I debate putting a pair of his boxers on before I think better of it. Though my panties are sodden on the floor somewhere, he’s already seen everything I have to hide down there, so I might as well just skip it.

Next, I find the right drawer, and pull out a soft, black tee with some sort of logo on it of chess pieces and slip it over my head. It comes down to the middle of my thighs so I settle on it and climb back into the bed. He comes out of the bathroom and goes to the dresser, grabbing some of the boxers I was just looking at before he joins me.

“You know,” he mutters, throwing back the covers. “I don’t usually let girls stay the night.”

“Oh.” I frown, unsure of what that means. “Well…I can–”

 “No.” He shakes his head. “Don’t misunderstand. I want you to stay, Riza. You’re…”

“I’m not like other girls?” I raise my eyebrows and wait.

Please, God, tell me he’s not about to use that line.

“No.” He laughs. “You’re better,” he finishes, his voice dropping back to the gentle tone. “So much better than other girls.”

I blush, and busy myself with adjusting the covers. I don’t know what to say to that.

“If you’re uncomfortable staying here, I can drive you home. Or to the bar to get your car,” he volunteers. “Whatever you want to do.”

“No.” I look over at him as I slide down under the sheets, my head landing on a soft pillow. “I think I’m okay here.”

“If you want to sleep in and ride with me to work tomorrow, that’s okay, too.”

He moves down beside me and rests his hand on my hip.

“Uh…”

Rebecca will kill me.

Or she’ll throw a party.

I mean, she did tell me to…do this.

“Yeah.” I nod. “Okay.”

“Also, if you want to take off tomorrow and have dinner with me, I can arrange that.”

I laugh before I can stop myself, and I watch his eyes light with fire. I swallow quickly and look down.

“Maybe not tomorrow,” I start, and I feel him tense. “But my day off is Tuesday.”

“Tuesday,” he murmurs. “It’s a date.”

Then he tugs my hips into his, and wraps me in his arms, where I drift blissfully to sleep.


End file.
